Hogwarts At Last
by Mystic Ocean
Summary: A young girl describes her expiriences at Hogwarts.
1. A Simple Kiss

My life didn't peace together until my eleventh birthday. My life wasn't complete until I went to Hogwarts, and began on a magical journey.

Marin and I were eating lunch together in the common room. We were going over the Charms homework. Marin had her serious face on, and her glasses were at the end of her nose. Chewing noisily I handed her a chocolate chip cookie.

"No thanks, I have chips." She said gesturing to her still closed bag.

I just laughed in reply, and set the cookie on her book. It was a game we played often, testing our will power. Sighing Marin took the cookie and bit into it with a satisfied smile.

"You do that purposely don't you?" she said hinting sarcasm.

Her passion pink fingernails shone in the sunlight, and I rose from the table.

"We've been studying for a while now Mar, don't you think we should take a break and join Avia and Sue down in the Great Hall?" I said yawning.

The sunlight had been making me drowsy, and Marin's constant pestering hadn't been helpful. She rose, her robes moving slightly.

"Fine then, but if you end up failing the test, don't come crying to me." She chucked a vanilla wafer at me.

Fortunately she missed, and I broke off a piece of my cookie and threw it at her head.

"Come along dear," she said pulling me by the wrist.

We intertwined elbows and skipped out of the portrait hole. We clamored over to the Gryffindor table awkwardly, and finally let go. We found the only open seats, I ended up next to Daniel Potter (If you're wondering he is Harry's son.), and Marin ended up next to Max (Short for Maximus) Black (And he is the son of Sirius, his mother's name is not known to him and he lives with distant relatives.). I knew Marin was smiling, because she'd had a crush on Max for a while.

Daniel had a group of friends and they were similar to the Marauders that were during James Potter's time. The list of them was, Daniel, Max, Liam Lupin (Remus finally settled down and had a child with Nymphadora Tonks.), and Andrew Weasley (Ron had a son with Hermione). Danny was the spitting image of his father; it seemed to run in the family. His eyes were a glorious honey brown with specks of gold. His hair was jet black and always messy. He was mischievous and a very big flirt. He was usually the life of the party, along with Max. Max was handsome and his hair was a dark brown. It wasn't cut regularly and always seemed to be swept to the side. I usually had the urge to run my hands through his hair. It always looked so smooth and still. He had a cool air about him, and his eyes were an electric blue, always full of life. He was just as mischievous as Danny and always had something funny to say. Then there was Liam. He was peaceful and calm. He was really intelligent, and he was soooo beautiful. His eyes were a serine hazel. They captured my attention at all times. Of course no one can forget Andrew; he was so much like his father in every way. He looked exactly like his dad with flaming red hair and freckles, and he was the same personality wise. He was always fun to be around with.

Danny gently nudged me and waved. I turned around in rapt attention and laughed at his eager wave. The pancakes were really warm, but the syrup ended up on the other end of the table next to Liam. Thankfully Danny had to use it and ended up passing it to me. The slight breeze in the room ruffled my robes and my dark brown braids swung slightly to the side.

"So tell me Mini, what were you and Marin doing up in the common room? Smuggling illegal things in from Zonko's?" Danny said with a sly smile starting upon his face.

"Of course, just the usual." I said causally brushing hair from his face.

Startled he moved slightly and then replied, "We really have to do something about your behavior. It's not the kind we expect from a girl like you with so many options." He mimicked a serious voice.

"And it's such a shame that I'm influencing the younger students isn't it?" I said looking deeply into his honey brown eyes.

His gaze averted and he laughed, drowning his pancake in syrup. Across from us I saw Marin in an intense conversation with Max. Next to them I spotted Els seated with Andrew, and Avia and Sue were having another heated argument. Liam was sitting alone, until a seventh year needed his seat, he was then forced to move onto my other side. I turned towards Els and gave her a quick hand signal. She then nudged Andrew, who socked Max, who lightly nudged Marin. She quickly stood up and walked over to Liam. She sat down next to him and began engrossing him into a conversation. Subtly I pushed the back of Liam's glasses and off they flew. For a moment Liam sat there shocked, and then he turned to me. (He was just so hard to fool!) I held the glasses behind my back, and smiled deviously.

"Ok then Mini, what will it take to get my glasses back from you?" He said eyeing me closely.

"Now what on Earth gave you the idea that I would take _your _glasses Liam?" I said cunningly.

"Last time it was a pie, and the time before that a muffin, what'll it be this time?" He said a smile reaching his lips.

"A kiss," I said with mock seriousness.

Then a couple of giggles escaped around the table, and I waited to see if Liam would give in. This was another game I played. Often I took Liam's glasses and asked for simple little gifts in return, other times I took his chain and wore it for the day. It was all in good fun. I could tell everyone around the table doubted that Liam would give in. To my surprise he leaned in and gave me a kiss smack on the cheek. He then reached behind me and slipped his glasses from my hands with a sly smile.

"You scoundrel," I said laughing and I lightly punched Liam on the shoulder.

Still grinning he turned from me and continued his conversation with Marin.


	2. Double Trouble

"What was that about? At breakfast I mean." Sue and Avia were addressing me.

"Danny's smile slid right off his face when Liam kissed you." Avia answered.

I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Well, I was facing Liam so I don't really know what happened. Els said something or other about Danny getting up in a rush and saying he had some work to catch up on. I didn't really get the whole story." I said hurrying to my next class.

"Well, Danny looked like he'd swallowed a lemon when you told Liam to kiss you and then when Liam did it he got all angry and left in a rush." Sue said in one breath catching up with me.

"I think you're imagination's running wild again Sue." I said laughing.

Sue just hmphed in reply. I felt someone tapping my back and it turned out to be Liam.

"Hey," I said turning around.

"Umm Mini, is Danny mad at me?" Liam asked worriedly.

"What would give you that idea?"

"Well, he's been avoiding me since breakfast." Liam replied.

"Oh he's just a jealous twerp; don't let him get to you." I said engulfing Liam in a small hug.

"Ok, if you say so." Liam replied returning the hug.

I finally reached the classroom, and thankfully the bells hadn't rung. I chose the seat next to Els.

"Hey," I whispered to her.

"Mini you're so idiotic, I just saw you five minutes ago. Why the heck are you saying hey to me again?" She said laughing.

"Umm, I don't know." I admitted giggling slightly.

I pulled my books out from my bag and opened to the page on the board. While reading, (or falling half asleep) I felt someone tapping me impatiently on the back. I moved slightly and saw a note on my lap. Bending slightly I picked it up and opened it. It read.

"_Are you and Liam going out?_"

It was written in Danny's handwriting. I turned and saw Danny engrossed in his book. Quickly I returned to the note, and began scribbling fast.

"_Of course not, what would give you that idea? It was a silly dare. We do that all the time, you know that, no need to get all worked up._" I folded it up and sent it to Danny with a little enchantment spell. He must've received it and read it fast, because just a few moments later I got the reply.

"_Ok. Well thanks then._" Chuckling slightly I slipped the note into the pocket of my robe and continued my reading. Thankfully the bell rang. I managed to stay awake during class and I slipped the book back into my bag. Grabbing Els's wrist I dragged her out of the door. She was still engrossed in her mini electronic game. Dragging her down the halls, I finally reached potions. Els and I slid into our seats at a table. Liam and Marin were already there. Snape walked in and extravagantly waved his wand. Some potion directions appeared on the board and we began preparing the ingredients. Liam was chopping herbs, Marin was reading the directions, Els was helping Liam and I was pouring things into the cauldron. Els wanted to switch with me and we switched, placing me next to Liam. I was having trouble chopping my herbs and Liam noticed. Laughing he placed his graceful hand over my own and guided it.

"You're such a clumsy dame." He said chuckling.

I could feel his warm breath brushing against my cheek. I quickly turned to see if Snape was looking and turned to give Liam a small peck on the cheek. Unfortunately his head had turned slightly and it ended up as a peck on the lips. He smelled of mint leaves, and the kiss seemed to last for a little longer than a minute. I felt the swish of a cloak and looked up to see Snape's large nose above my head.

"Ms. Bishop, if you wish to display public views of your relationship with Liam, please be kind enough to do it outside of my classroom."

Liam and I blushed, our faces turning red.

"Sorry Professor Snape." We both mumbled quietly.

I returned to the job of pouring ingredients into the pot, and our table was silent. Until the end of the class that is. We left and as we reached the outside, I turned to Liam.

"I was returning the favour, except you umm, turned your head. It was meant to be a peck on the cheek, you know as a payback for this morning." I said in a rush.

"It's ok," Liam said smiling. He turned towards me and planted a kiss right smack on my mouth.

Stunned, I pulled away, and asked, "What was that about?"

"That was payback for the kiss in Snape's classroom." He said matter-of-factly.

I smiled, but I failed to notice Danny trailing behind anger rising in his face. I walked the rest of the way our elbows looped together.

(I know this chapter is short, but I promise to get another one up very soon. Please review.)


	3. Broken

I didn't know what kind of trouble I'd caused. One little kiss and all of a sudden….all hell broke loose. It was like a war, between Liam and Danny. Danny putting all sorts of curses on Liam, but Liam refused to fight back. In his place Sue and Avia placed curses on Danny. My friends were fighting because of a little dare I'd caused. I knew that something had to be done, so I tricked all of my friends into a meeting during a Hogsmeade weekend. I told Liam, Avia, and Sue that we should meet up for Butter Beers, and Els told Danny and Max that she wanted to meet with them for Butter Beers. Well, we all sat down and had a nice chat. No curses, no fighting, and no loud voices. We all sorted the mess out…at least I hope. So, that little mess passed and the winter time came.

With the winter time comes Christmas as we all know. Christmas to me meant going back home to my abusive mother and her abusive boyfriends and my abusive brother. Triple abuse. How lovely. The thing with my mother was that she used to be a drug addict, then she quit and moved on to alcohol. Substance abuse turns her into a monster. She threw chairs at me for speaking with her or waking her up, she threw bottles at me, she even threw vases at me. Our living situation was never too good either. We were either out on the street, or living with one of mom's boyfriends. As if getting abuse from my mom wasn't enough, her boyfriends were definitely not saints. I remember one of them in particular, his name was T-Bone. Anyhow…he was the worst. He had even tried to violate me when he was high and super drunk. T-Bone took to beating me whenever he felt like proving who was in charge. He used frying pans hot from the stove, curling irons, and sometimes he used branches. My mother never defended me when her boyfriends beat me. She said it was because of the life they were allowing her to live. What was she talking about? A beaten up house, rooming on the sofa, and some alcohol? That's what she called life? She made me sick. Then there was my brother. Mark was a bit of a ruff neck. He had anger management problems and often took them out on me. I usually had bruises from when he punched and kicked me. Unlike my mother and her boyfriends, he never beat me with objects, just his fists and feet.

As you can see, I'm never too happy about going down to my house during Christmas time. I don't usually stay at Hogwarts though because I feel like I owe something to my mother. She isn't really able to take care of herself, and her boyfriends and my brother definitely don't take care of her. I was the one who took care of her. So as I was packing in the common room, (don't ask….Mimsy's wand misfired and she made a big mess in the Dormitory…) I saw Danny coming towards me.

"Hey Mini." He said shyly.

"Hey Danny, can you help me zip this up?" I said struggling with the suitcase.

"Sure," He said zipping as I sat on it. "Umm Mini, I meant to ask before and I know this is sudden but, will you please visit with me for Christmas? I mean Liam told me about your situation at home and well I figured you'd rather well….um…"

"It's ok, I know what you mean! But I'm afraid I can't. I'm sorry, but I really have to get back and take care of my mom and such." I said laughing slightly.

"Oh, of course…well umm yeah. I have to go now." He said tripping as he left.

I arrived home. My mom was still living with her previous boyfriend. Apparently he'd gone out for the day. My mom was slouched on the couch shivering slightly. Full of alcohol no doubt.

"Mom, Mom wake up it's me, I'm here." I said dropping my stuff on the ground.

She groaned in reply and took a swig of her Gin. I sighed and covered her with the thin threadbare blanket. I heard thumps from outside, and I knew of course that either my mom's boyfriend was back or Mark was returning. It happened to be Jake, her boyfriend.

"What the hell are you doing here? Answer me bitch!" He screamed a threatening look in his eyes and a beer bottle in one hand.

"I, I came back from school." I replied wincing.

"It's about time! I work my ass off for you and your worthless bitch of a mother and you repay me by leaving me to do all the work around this damn house?" He threw the bottle at me hitting my shoulder.

I fell to the ground, and picked myself up my face hiding the pain. There was anger in my eyes and my nostrils were flaring. I began to pick up the mess of empty bottles and tissues. Then I started mopping the kitchen floor. Jake came in and began throwing dishes at me. He reached for a knife, and I bolted. I mean it, I flew out the door. I heard screams behind me and I figured he'd attempted to beat my mother since I left. I kept running, until I reached the train station. Then I rode down to Els's house.

"Els let me in please!" I cried knocking at her door.

"Hey Mini," She said opening the door, then seeing the look on my face her smile fell, "what happened? Did he beat you again? Answer me! Answer me!"

Tears began streaming down my face and I walked up the stairs to her room wordless. Later that night Els brought food up for me, and I stayed over her place for the night. She gave me a backpack full of food and other necessities for my trip. We both knew it wouldn't be safe at her house, seeing as her parents are abusive too. They don't allow her to have company, and I'd snuck in. I left with a hug and set out for the station. I was wearing a sweater and jeans to cover up the bruises, scars, and cuts on my body, but I couldn't hide the marks and bruises on my face. I kept my hood over my head and made my way into a back alley. I pulled the Wizard Fone Liam had given me to keep in contact and dialed him. His eager face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Mini!" He said smiling, and then his face fell as he saw my gaunt expression. "What's wrong?"

"Liam, is it ok if I stay with you for the rest of the holidays?"

"Umm, sure, my parents won't mind." He said concerned.

"But, please, please don't tell Danny." I said begging him.

"Don't worry; I won't if you feel that's best. We'll be by to pick you up in a short while. My parents will bring Floo Powder. Just tell me your location."

"I'm in a back alley on the corner of 45th Street."

"Alright, they'll be there soon. Just hang tight for now."

"Ok Liam. Bye, oh and thank you so much."

"No problem," He said smiling.


	4. Sunshine After The Storms

Liam's parents were everything mine weren't. For however many times my mother drank, Liam's mother studied with him. For every time my mother's boyfriend hit her or me, Liam's father hugged and kissed his wife. Liam had everything I didn't have. A loving family, a home, and everything he needed. I felt out of place there, and I longed to be back at Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong; his parents treated me well, actually they treated me as their own, but it just wasn't the same. I felt I couldn't grow close to his parents, because I'd be stealing them from him. I shied away from Tonks whenever she tried to cheer me up, and I answered questions plainly, coldness engulfing my words. My insides seemed to be getting eaten up slowly, day by day. No laughter ever escaped my lips. No smiles ever touched my face. There was no more warmth inside of me. Everything about me was cold. Little by little, I was losing myself.

"Do you want some more kippers?" Tonks asked holding up the bowl.

My kippers hadn't been touched, like everything else on my plate, and I knew she was trying for conversation. I shook my head, and my eyes returned to my plate. I wanted the food. I was hungry. But, the monster inside wouldn't allow me to eat. It would be stealing their food, their life, and their happiness. Instead I mumbled an excuse and wandered towards the lavatory. I was in there, thinking to myself when all of a sudden, my cell phone started ringing. For crying out loud! Wasn't there any time for me to get a moment to digest my life?

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"May I please speak to Mini?" It was Mark.

"Mark? Is that you? Why the heck are you calling my cell? Did something happen?"

"Shut up for a second, and I'll tell you. Yes it's me. I'm calling your cell because I'm in a little jam. And yes something happened. Ma got kicked out, and now she's somewhere out on the streets doing who knows what. I'm at Ritchie's house, and you I'm guessing are at that castle getting pampered like a princess. Anyway, I need a little money. Can you spot me one grand? I know you're in England now, but I'm sure you've got more than that saved up in your account down there."

I couldn't take it. The tears just let loose. My brother, whom I haven't spoken to in ages called my cell phone, not to see how I was doing…no he wanted me to spot him one grand to waste on drugs. The nerve he had.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? You'll never learn Mark. If this is why you called me, leave me the hell alone. I don't want to have anything to do with you." I hung up the phone, and crushed it underneath my feet.

The tears were falling faster now, and my shirt was getting soaked. I regained myself and got up. Washing away the dirt and tears from my face, I left the bathroom, and went into the bedroom they let me borrow. I threw stuff into my bags. As I was tying my sack up, I heard the door open and close and some voices downstairs. Figuring it was just some friends of Tonks and Lupin, I started going down the stairs. To my surprise, and horror, I saw Daniel and Max.

"Hey, Mini. I didn't know you'd be here. Danny told me you were at home taking care of your mom." Max exclaimed rushing over to engulf me in a hug.

Daniel meanwhile had a startled expression on his face. Liam, noticing the tears, came over.

"Did something happen?"

"Nah nothing…I...just have to go, I don't want to stay longer than I'm welcome. You know." I brushed off Liam's questions, proceeding further down the stairs. "Mini…um…hey." Danny said weakly. He hugged me awkwardly.

"Hey." I grunted out.

"Look, um…my offer still stands." His eyebrows rose to see if I would agree this time.

So, I thought about it. I could either live in the streets for a few days…or go live with Danny. It wasn't a hard decision…except I didn't feel worth it.

"Yes." I said confidently. It was more like I'd won an argument with myself, rather than the fact that I was answering a simple, yet hopeful question.

"Yes what? You're coming?" A smile began on his face.

Yes." I said again, matter-of-factly, a wide grin spreading on _my_ face.

"Are you serious?" Danny swept me up into a big hug, causing me to lose hold of my bag.

"So then, drinks to celebrate?" Said Tonks suddenly.

Max nodded and we all trooped into the kitchen.

(It has been forever…but life happened. So anyway I should be getting newer chapters up sooner.)


End file.
